7.6.1 ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATION Associate Director: Mary Sumprriann, R.N., M.S. The mission of the Cancer Center's Administration is to provide efficient, effective and com administrative services to support outstanding research. Specifically, services support research related activities of the Cancer Center leadership, programs, shared resources, membership, and community outreach; financial and operational activities of the Center; communication between all of the components of the Cancer Center; philanthropic resources to support cancer research efforts; liaison with the institution-wide committees; community and professional education activities of the Cancer Center.